Super Smash Bros Ultimate
Rainbow Connection *(To Narration)That Poor Gricnh Getting Really Really Really Really Jealous Because Godzilla Past All The Years *(To Grinch)How Could That Be So He Came About His Memory *(To Grinch)He Appear In Super Smash Bros *(To Grinch)He Appear In Melee Brawl 4 And Ultimate *(To Grinch)He Been Path All of The Years *(To Grinch)He Meet Some New of His Friends *(To Grinch)His Friends Are Anime Characters *(To Gricnh)And He Complete His Pack All Kind of Great Packs *(To Narration)The Poor Grinch He Heard Godzilla Was Singing Godzilla Why are there so many Songs about rainbows And what's on the other Rainbows are visions They're only illusions And rainbows have nothing to hide So We've been told and Some chose to Believe it But I know they're wrong and wait and see someday we'll find it The Rainbow Connection The lovers dreamers and me who said that every wish Would be heard and answered When Wished on the morning star somebody thought of that And Someone believed And look what its done so far What's so amazing that keep us star gazing What so we think we might see someday we'll find it The Rainbow Connection The Lovers dreamers and me All of us under it's spell We Know that it's probably magic Have you been fast asleep And have you heard voices I've heard them calling my name is this the sweet sound that calls The young sailors The Voice might be one and the same I've heard it too many times to ignore it it's something that I'm supposed to be someday we'll find it The Rainbow Connection The lovers dreamers and me Tra la la *(To Narration)Here The Banana Splits Fleegle Bingo Drooper Snorky And Featuring Kiryuin Hanao *(To Narration)Now Here Comes Kaiju Splits Godzilla King Kong Gamera Nikkugon Abumi And Basical Tra la la la la la la la Tra la la la la la la la Tra la la la la la la la Tra la la la la la la la One Banana Two Banana Three Banana Four Four Bananas Make a Bunch And So Do Many More Over Hill And Highway The Banana Buggies Go Commin' On Bring You The Banana Splits Show Makin' Up a Mess Up Fun Makin' Up a Mess Up Fun Lots of Fun For Everyone Tra la la la la la la la Tra la la la la la la la Tra la la la la la la la Tra la la la la la la la Four Banana Three Banana Two Banana One All Bananas Playing In The Bright Warm Sun Flippin' Like Pancake Poppin' Like Corn Fleegle Bingo Drooper And Snork Tra la la la la la la la Tra la la la la la la la Tra la la la la la la la Tra la la la la la la la *(To Fleegle)Godzilla Mega Collection On The Nintendo Wii Available Today Game Awards *(To Godzilla)This is Godzilla I Enter Theater *(To Drooper)Godzilla Ahead To The Game Awards *(To Fleegle)Well That Too Far Way *(To Bingo)But This All The Time In Beginning *(To Fleagle) *(To Drooper) *(To Bingo) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) Godzilla Is Coming In Smash of 2020 *(To Godzilla)Aaaah What of Lovely Day *(To Godzilla)Hey Snorkey Feed Tick Tock *(To Godzilla)Hey Drooper Take Out Trash *(To Godzilla)Hey Bingo Get The Phone *(To Godzilla)Hey Fleagle Get The Mail *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To) Also See Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Godzilla Mega Collection